


HYDRA's Revenge

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Series: Falling In Love With Winter [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s music, Affection, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes is Hot, Cell Phones, Elevators, Fainting, Fighting, Frustration, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Music, No Sex, No Smut, Piano, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rain, Running, Same-Sex Marriage, Singing, Surprise Ending, Suspense, Unconsciousness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to TilTheEndOfTheLinePal's story, "Falling In Love With Winter."  Agents of HYDRA wait in the shadows, getting ready to take back The Winter Soldier.  They pick an inopportune time, however, to steal Sergeant Winter back.  Steve Rogers has a rather important question for his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes.  ((Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, No Smut, No Sex, 'G'-rated))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Sings And Plays The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This adventure is now complete! Please enjoy! 
> 
> All my love,
> 
> \--Bucky  
> (TilTheEndOfTheLinePal)

HYDRA’s Revenge  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal  
Sequel to “Falling In Love With Winter”  
Chapter 1: “Bucky Sings And Plays The Piano” 

“Do I want to be with you/As the years come and go? Only forever/If you care to know…” Bucky Barnes sang gently and tentatively at first as he sat at a grand piano alone in a ballroom on the first floor of the Avengers tower in the heart of New York City. 

“Would I grant all your wishes/And be proud of the task? Only forever/If someone should ask,” Bucky continued, placing his normal hand on the piano keys, effortlessly finding middle ‘C’. He began to press a few keys, cautiously trying to find the right melody to accompany Bing Crosby’s 1940’s major musical hit, ‘Only Forever.’ 

Bucky’s voice became just slightly deeper and louder as he gained more confidence. He glanced over his shoulder repeatedly to ensure that he was, in fact, alone in the ballroom. “How long would it take me/To be near if you beckoned? Offhand I would figure/Less than a second.” 

There was no sheet music on the piano. Bucky Barnes remembered almost every word to countless songs. He always had such a passion for music and his musical tastes were so vast. Though he had been in and out of cryogenic sleep for the past 70 years, he had always been allowed to listen to music. It was his one form of mental escape. HYDRA wouldn’t let him smoke cigarettes (it interfered with the cryo chemicals), but they at least had let him consume as much music as he wanted when he was awake over the past 7 decades. 

Bucky had a decent voice. He couldn’t sing professionally, but he could at least carry a tune. The soldier had taught himself how to play piano when he was a young boy and eventually took up playing the guitar as well. Sure, Bucky – as a teenager – used to get into street fights and his grades weren’t always the best, but he always did make his Mom happy by playing the piano and singing, especially when his Mom was overwhelmed with depression. 

He hadn’t sat down at a piano since he was 22 years old and, even back then, it was only because he was rather drunk and wanted to impress some girls at a bar. Bucky continued to sing, but his voice started to trail off some as he frustratingly tried to use his metal hand as well. It was his first attempt at playing the piano with that damn prosthetic hand. 

“Do you think I’ll remember/How you looked when you smile? Only forever/That’s puttin’ it mild… How long would it…” Bucky stopped singing altogether and muttered a curse word under his breath. His metal hand was nowhere near dexterous enough to play the piano after all. At least, not without some serious practice and patience. 

A second voice suddenly piped in from the ballroom entrance, “How long would it take me/To be near if you beckoned?”

Startled, Bucky jumped and whipped around on the piano bench.

Steve Rogers continued singing, his voice cracking slightly, “Offhand I would figure/Less than a second…” 

A soft smile slowly spread on Bucky Barnes’ handsome face. Bucky and Steve simultaneously sang the last stanza of the song together, “Do you think I’ll remember/How you looked when you smile? Only forever/That’s puttin’ it mild.” 

Still frustrated that he wasn’t able to play the piano, Bucky leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as he continued to sit on the piano bench. He ran both of his hands fully into his long hair and mumbled, “I didn’t know you knew the words to that song…” 

Steve stepped lightly across the vast, magnificent ballroom to meet Bucky at the piano. Captain America was wearing grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. Indeed it was the middle of the night, and he had happened to wake up from a fitful sleep just as Bucky had. 

“Well, maybe I don’t know every song from the past 100 years like you do, old man, but I know a few songs. Especially the ones from the forties.” Steve purposefully kept his voice light as he began to toy with Bucky’s messy shoulder-length hair. Bucky was wearing what he had worn to bed as well – a black tank top and black pajama bottoms. Wearing all black was an ingrained habit The Winter Soldier still held onto. 

Uttering a pathetic laugh and dropping his hands, Bucky countered, “Who you callin’ old?” 

Steve laughed through his nose. “Come on back to bed, Buck…” he said softly, tucking a lock of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. 

It was almost six months after Bucky had been released from the R+D Department in the Avengers tower. Bucky Barnes had finally been rehabilitated, and Stark Industries’ remarkable scientists and psychiatrists had ensured that Bucky would no longer be The Winter Soldier, or at least not have the assassin’s ruthless mindset. Steve and Bucky had planned on moving out of the tower to find a new apartment, but it just seemed as though there was one disaster after another. The world needed the Avengers a lot lately. 

True to his word, Director Nick Fury appointed The Winter Soldier as a new Avenger and Bucky had accepted the honor. Maybe fearfully and apprehensively at first, but he still accepted the offer. That wasn’t to say that there weren’t growing pains for The Winter Soldier. Of course there were conflicts, but, overall, the experience of being an Avenger was something Bucky was proud of, at the end of the day. It was a step towards redeeming himself from the horrific actions he had committed under HYDRA’s hand. 

Stepping into the elevator, Bucky took a good look at himself in the mirror along the back wall. Steve pressed a button on the panel and eyed Bucky eying himself. Smirking, Steve noted sarcastically, “Yes, pal, yes I know how very handsome you are. What, do you stare at yourself in the mirror every morning, flexing?”

Bucky kind of ignored Steve’s sarcasm and conjectured out loud, “Maybe I should cut my hair…”

Captain America would never be rebellious enough to face the back of an elevator while it was in motion. Normal people faced forward. Cap’s mind did briefly shift back to when he had beaten the tar out of the HYDRA agents in the elevator. Wow, that did seem like such a long time ago. 

Looking over his shoulder, Steve said, “Honestly, Buck, the things you think about at 3 in the morning…” 

“Easy for you to say,” Bucky muttered, running his normal hand through his hair as he still continued to face the back of the elevator, still assessing himself in the mirror. “Takes a lot of effort to look this good.” Maybe Bucky was being half-serious; he tended to get punchy when he couldn’t sleep. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Steve turned and suddenly pulled Bucky’s shoulder with one strong hand, turning him around. Steve and Bucky stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Steve wrapped one arm around Bucky’s midsection, pulling him close against his body. 

Bucky found that he was breathing rather hard, right then and there, as he gazed up into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve used his free hand to trail his fingertips along Bucky’s jaw line. He carefully tilted his boyfriend’s head back very slightly. 

An extremely important question had been at the forefront of Steve’s mind for weeks now, but he just didn’t have the courage to ask. As the elevator came to a stop at the correct floor, Steve said, “Buck, do you want to…” Steve’s voice trailed off as he became lost in Bucky’s dark blue eyes. 

The elevator doors opened, but Steve and Bucky didn’t exit; the doors closed again. 

Bucky whispered, “Do I want to what…?” 

Losing his nerve, Steve’s eyes closed as he slowly leaned in to kiss Bucky. In turn, Bucky also closed his eyes; he was more than caught up in the feel of Steve’s breath on his face. 

“Sirs?” a voice suddenly called over the elevator’s speakers. 

Steve and Bucky both jumped just then, both soldiers incredibly startled, and they each took a step away from one another. 

“Sirs,” JARVIS continued over the speakers, “It appears as though elevator ‘C’ has stopped at your floor, but you have not exited the elevator. Is there a problem?” The Artificial Intelligence’s voice was always so polite. 

One hand over his heart, Captain America said breathlessly, “Everything’s fine, JARVIS… Uh… Thank you…” He pressed the ‘door open’ button. 

Steve and Bucky both broke out in a fit of nervous giggles as they exited the elevator. Trembling a little, Steve smiled and – continuing to laugh nervously – he took Bucky’s metal hand into his own as they began to walk back to bed. The Avengers had a busy day ahead of them and Steve and Bucky needed to get a few more hours of sleep. 

After settling down into bed again, Bucky curled up next to Steve. Resting his head on Steve’s chest, Bucky mumbled sleepily, “What were you gonna ask me?” 

Steve ran one hand under Bucky’s black tank top and over his back. “Nothin’, pal… Sweet dreams.”


	2. I Love You, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes goes out on his daily run, but doesn't anticipate running into HYDRA.

Sequel to “Falling In Love With Winter”  
“HYDRA’s Revenge”  
Chapter 2: I Love You, Steve  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal 

The next morning, Bucky *might* have spent a little too much time arranging his musical playlist on his StarkPhone, but, in the end, everyone has their thing, right? After pulling on his running shoes, Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek as his boyfriend still lay in bed. 

Steve uttered an audible whine, realizing that his ‘electric blanket’ wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Bucky was always abnormally warm – a side effect of Dr. Arnim Zola’s serum – and Steve always appreciated holding onto his boyfriend in bed. 

Throwing his head back and laughing, Bucky sarcastically noted with a loving smile, “Yes, ladies and gentleman, here is your hero, Captain America…” 

“Hmph,” Cap muttered, pulling the blankets over his head. He had just returned the previous day from a long and arduous mission. He was justifiably exhausted. 

“I’m gonna go run,” Bucky declared. 

His voice was muffled from the blankets, but was still audible, “Take your StarkPhone with you,” Steve said. 

“Got it,” Bucky said before making his way towards the elevator. 

JARVIS began to speak to Bucky through the StarkPhone as the soldier put in his earbuds. “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS said politely. “May I recommend a light jacket? The current temperature in New York City is abnormally low this September morning at 45 degrees Fahrenheit.” 

Bucky was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. “I’m good, JARVIS, thanks,” he said back to the Artificial Intelligence. “I used to live in Russia, remember? And, I might have spent a few years in a cryogenic freezing chamber.” 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS responded. “Have a good run.” 

Steve Rogers was a fan of running, too, but he and Bucky Barnes never ran together. As much as Bucky loved Steve and all of his fellow Avengers, he still needed time to himself. He enjoyed being alone. That, and The Winter Soldier was a much faster runner than Captain America. Sure, Cap was physically stronger than Winter, but Winter was undeniably a faster super soldier. 

Bucky began his run with the song ‘Counting Stars’ by OneRepublic. Currently, Bucky was the best shape he had been in his entire life. Now that he wasn’t being put in cryogenic freeze over and over again or having his brain electrically wiped, his body was able to achieve peak performance. It felt absolutely great to be healthy again. 

The soldier had been running the exact same route for a few weeks. The routine and pattern put his mind at ease. 

As Bucky passed the newspaper stand down the street from the Avengers tower, Carl – the newspaper attendant – called out with a friendly wave, “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes!” to which Bucky politely waved and smiled back. He used his metal hand to wave; he wasn’t ashamed of his prosthetic arm any longer. That was, of course, a huge step in Bucky’s recovery. 

Every day the soldier would pass a group of elderly women practicing Tai Chi in Central Park. The women had repeatedly tried to get Bucky to join them, but the soldier had politely turned them down. The Winter Soldier, doing Tai Chi? No, no that wouldn’t work… 

Bucky gave a loving wave and smile to the Tai Chi group. Each lady cooed, “Good morning, Winter Soldier!” It was such a nice feeling for Bucky to now have the code name ‘Winter Soldier’ mean something positive. 

Though Sergeant Barnes couldn’t hear it because of his music, one elderly lady stared at the soldier as he ran and she turned to another lady and said, “I wouldn’t say no to *that* if I woke up next to *him* in bed…”

“Oh, Pearl, you’re so bad…” the second lady sighed in return, though she silently agreed. The Winter Soldier *was* pretty handsome. 

Bucky was happily caught up in a runner’s ‘high’ as he passed by the American Museum of Natural History. 

The soldier’s run came to an abrupt halt, however, as he heard a woman screaming in an alleyway. Bucky ripped out his earbuds and rapidly tucked his StarkPhone away in his pocket before tearing into the alleyway, instantly wondering how he could help. 

A young woman was struggling against a much taller man. 

“Come on, baby,” the man said to the woman as he gripped her sweater with both hands. “Don’t do this to me…” 

“Leave me alone!” she cried out, her eyes wide with fear. 

As the man began to reach into his jacket, Bucky cried out harshly, “Hey!” 

His gaze shifting dramatically to The Winter Soldier, the man let go of the woman’s sweater and took off running. 

Bucky was going to chase after the man, but he wanted to take just one second to make sure the young woman was alright. “Hey,” he said, breathing hard from his run, as he placed his metal hand very lightly on her upper arm, “Are you okay, ma’am?” 

The young woman stared up into Bucky’s eyes, and she suddenly realized, “You’re… You’re The Winter Soldier, aren’t you?” 

The Avengers had received so much press coverage. Bucky Barnes had become quite recognizable, which bothered him to no end, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said in a rushed tone. “You’re alright, though?” Breaking his gaze with the young woman, the soldier looked to where the man had taken off. The former assassin knew he’d be able to easily track the man and had every intention on hunting him down. 

The woman’s voice wasn’t so fearful anymore. In fact, it strangely sounded seductive. She ran both her hands along Bucky’s metallic arm and said, “You’re the new Avenger. Oh, my goodness… You look good on TV, but you’re much hotter in person…” 

His mouth dropping open in surprise, Bucky looked down again at the woman. Blushing, he stammered, “Uh… Thanks? I guess…” That definitely threw him for a loop. 

“Mm, The Winter Soldier… Wow. Right here with me. You must have so many girls throwing themselves at you, Sarge. You’re not as tall as I thought you’d be, but I’m not complaining…” she purred. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

Now Bucky was really furiously blushing. “I’m … uh… in a committed relationship, ma’am,” he said honestly. “But, thank you…” 

The moment Bucky turned to take off running after the woman’s assailant, he suddenly felt his entire metal arm go completely dead. Gasping softly, Bucky whipped back around to face the woman and couldn’t help but notice that he now had a terribly complex electrode stuck to his arm, right below the red star. 

“What the...?” Bucky cursed under his breath and instantly made a desperate attempt to pull off the electrode, but he just couldn’t rip it off. An uncomfortable pins-and-needles sensation was already forming in his left shoulder. 

Distracted, Bucky didn’t see the left hook approaching his face. Stumbling back, The Winter Soldier’s normal hand flew to his suddenly bleeding bottom lip. 

Absolutely shocked, Bucky cried out to the woman, “Did you just…?” 

The supposedly ‘helpless’ damsel in distress had a strange look on her face. “Oh, Sergeant Barnes,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You’re such a hero, aren’t you?” 

“Whoa! Hold on a second…” Bucky started angrily, but he then found himself dodging a series of furious punches and even a high kick from the young woman. 

“Stop!” The Winter Soldier cried out, blocking a couple of surprisingly strong punches from the young woman. “What are you doing?! I’m not your enemy…” Bucky Barnes had grown up in a time where sexism was rampant; he just couldn’t bring himself to hit a woman even if his life depended on it. 

Breathing hard, the young woman paused her relentless strikes and, grinning, she said, “Does ‘Hail HYDRA’ mean anything to you, Sergeant Winter? Or have you forgotten where your allegiances lie?” 

“Oh, sh…” The Winter Soldier started, his dark blue eyes wide. Backing up two large steps, Bucky immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his StarkPhone. He instantly realized he was in over his head. 

All he had to do was to press one button, one ‘panic’ button, but the young woman successfully knocked the phone out of his hand with a smooth kick. 

As Bucky made a mad dash to pick up the phone again, he was abruptly grabbed from behind. A second attacker suddenly had their arms wrapped around him, trapping Bucky’s arms to his sides. Bucky immediately threw his head back and headbutted his new assailant with the back of his head. 

His nose bleeding all of a sudden, HYDRA Agent Brock Rumlow cried out in pain, “Ugh! You’ll pay for that, Winter!” 

Bucky immediately recognized the voice, though he couldn’t see Brock as he was bear hugging him from behind. The Winter Soldier really wasn’t one to panic, but he did put up an immense fight. In an effort to subdue the soldier, the young woman began throwing punches at Winter again. Winter had no choice but to painfully take the hits. If only his metal arm was working he would be able to break free from Rumlow’s hold… 

Though the struggle among the three was fierce, JARVIS’ voice could still be heard coming from the StarkPhone, which was resting on the alleyway’s asphalt. “Sir?” JARVIS called out. “Sergeant Barnes? Your biometric readings indicate that your body is severely stressed. May I recommend taking a short break?” 

“Take care of that!” Brock cried out to the young female HYDRA agent. The young woman immediately stomped on the StarkPhone with her boot as hard as she could, effectively smashing the phone. 

All of the Avengers wore a tracking device over their hearts. The device, produced by the R+D Department at Stark Industries, monitored the Avengers’ vital signs and simultaneously tracked their whereabouts. Brock forced his hand under Bucky’s black tank top and ripped off the tracking device before tossing it aside. 

Sweating from his efforts, Bucky did his absolute best to continue to fight and struggle against Brock’s hold. His shoulder had begun to hurt, now, due to the severe magnetic field coming off of the electrode that disabled his highly technological metal arm. 

Bucky watched as a nondescript black van with no license plates squealed to a sudden halt in front of the alleyway right before Brock Rumlow forced a chemical-soaked cloth over Bucky’s mouth and nose. His eyes wide in shock, Bucky cried out ferociously against the cloth. The harsh chemical smelled absolutely putrid and the soldier could already feel pain in his kidneys; the chemical was extremely toxic to the human body. 

In that moment, Bucky felt as though he was suffocating to death. He honestly thought that he would never take another breath again. At that instant, The Winter Soldier wasn’t entirely sure what he thought about death, but he couldn’t help but think about Steve Rogers… How much he dearly loved Captain America so, so much… 

‘Steve…’ Bucky thought silently. ‘Steve, I love you…’ Sergeant Barnes couldn't help but think that he just didn't say 'I Love You' to Steve often enough... 

The Winter Soldier’s eyes rolled back as he passed out, succumbing to the harsh effects of the chemical. Feeling Winter’s body go absolutely limp, Brock Rumlow dragged the unconscious soldier to the van. 

HYDRA got their revenge, right then and there. The Winter Soldier, The Asset, was now in their possession again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! What's going to happen to Bucky Barnes?! Stay tuned for more adventures! 
> 
> With hugs,
> 
> \--Bucky


	3. The Man I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is one button push away from being The Winter Soldier again.

Sequel to “Falling In Love With Winter”  
“HYDRA’s Revenge”  
Chapter 3: The Man I Love  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal 

An annoying beeping sound coming from his StarkPhone woke up Captain America later that morning. 

“Mmmph… Can you get that, Buck?” Steve mumbled, still half-asleep. The bed was so comfortable. Maybe not as warm as he would have liked it to be, but still soft and Cap was so tired and the previous day had been so crazy and… 

Finally remembering that Bucky had gone on his daily run, Steve made a blind grab for his phone, which was resting on the nightstand next to the bed and smiled as he saw a rather pretty picture of The Winter Soldier on the display. Goodness, Bucky with that long hair and thick black eye make-up… Wow… 

“What is it, punk?” Steve asked, answering the phone. “Tell me you don’t need me to come pick you up again…” Bucky had a bad habit of running hard for so long that he had exhausted himself and needed a ride home three times now. 

The voice at the other end wasn’t Bucky Barnes, as Steve had anticipated. 

“Good morning, Cap,” Brock Rumlow stated sarcastically. “Did you sleep well?” 

Recognizing the voice, Captain America sat up so fast he made himself a little dizzy. “Rumlow?! How’d you get this number?” 

“You know, it’s so funny… You’re listed as ‘Star Spangled Man’ on ‘Bucky Bear’s’ phone. That’s kind of weird, don’t you think?” Brock laughed at the other end of the line. 

“What are you doing with Bu-… with The Winter Soldier’s phone?!” Cap growled through gritted teeth. 

“Take a look at your screen, Cap,” Brock said. 

Complying, Captain America stared down at his StarkPhone screen. Agent Rumlow was on the screen and continued to speak, “We… HYDRA… We’ve got a little proposition for you, Cap.”

A horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Steve interrupted, “Where’s Sergeant Barnes?! What have you done with him?”

Captain America’s image from the camera on the StarkPhone was displayed on a fairly large screen in an underground HYDRA bunker. His hands on his hips, Brock stared at the screen, seeing the concerned look on Steve Rogers’ face. 

“Now might be a good time to panic, Cap,” Brock said cruelly before silently directing a fellow agent to turn the camera on to Bucky. 

Steve’s mouth fell open in shock as he saw Bucky’s image on the StarkPhone screen. Bucky was unconscious and was lying strapped to a chair. He had two electrodes pressed against his forehead and had a thick piece of plastic in his mouth. 

“What are you doing to him?!” Cap cried out angrily. 

The camera shifted back to Brock Rumlow. “That, my friend, is the device we’ve been using to wipe Sergeant Winter’s mind for the past 70 years. The thing works like a charm after all this time. Doctor Zola’s technology is absolutely amazing, don’t you think?” 

“You can’t take Bucky’s memories away from him!” Steve exclaimed. “That’s… that’s…” 

“Let’s see if this old machine works, shall we?” Brock interrupted and flipped the camera back to Bucky. 

Captain America was absolutely powerless to stop Brock. He couldn’t help but watch as Bucky was very, very briefly electrocuted. A very short burst of purple electricity shot from the electrodes momentarily. Bucky’s eyes flew open and, after he spit out his mouth guard, he desperately cried out in severe pain. 

“Bucky!!” Cap cried out over the phone. 

Hearing Captain America, Bucky looked at the screen that Cap’s image was being displayed on. 

“Steve!!!” Bucky shouted at the top of his lungs, pulling as hard as he could against his restraints, but he still couldn’t use his metal arm. His highly technological arm was disabled by an extremely powerful electromagnet. 

Bucky screamed again as another super short burst of electricity coursed through his body. Bucky had a brief seizure and his body convulsed violently before going limp again. 

“Stop! Stop!!” Captain America begged loudly, with all of his heart. “Leave him alone! Please!” 

“You ready to make a deal, Cap?” Brock asked as the camera focused on him again. 

Cap’s voice was trembling now. “Is he… is he dead? Is Bucky alright?” 

Cap watched as Brock hastily pulled off the two electrodes from Bucky’s head. Annoyed, Brock began to sharply slap The Winter Soldier’s face. 

“Wake up!” Brock commanded Bucky through clenched teeth. When Bucky gave a weak moan, Brock harshly shook his shoulder. “Wake up, Sarge!” he repeated himself. As Bucky finally opened his eyes, Brock gripped Bucky’s jaw and forced him to look at the screen at the front of the room. “You recognize that guy on the screen?” 

Bucky began to pass out again, but Agent Rumlow gripped a huge handful of The Winter Soldier’s hair and pulled hard. “Do you recognize that man??” Brock repeated the question loudly. 

“Yes…” Bucky whispered weakly, barely able to stay awake. 

“Who is he?!” Brock pressed. 

Instead of saying ‘Captain America’ or ‘Steve Rogers’, Bucky responded distantly, though Steve could still hear him on the other end of the phone, “The man I love…” The Winter Soldier fainted again, a long sigh escaping his lips. 

Brock’s lips parted in shock as he let go of Bucky’s hair, but then an evil smirk graced his scarred face. “Really, now?” he said wickedly, gazing back up at the screen to look back at Captain America. 

Steve Rogers’ heart shattered into a million pieces, right then and there. “What do you want, Brock?!” he asked desperately, a lump in his throat. “Name your price… I’ll do anything… Just… Just don’t hurt him, don’t take away Bucky’s memories… He’s worked so hard…” 

Unable to rid himself of that wicked smirk, Brock stated, “You’ve got 30 minutes to get to the American Museum of Natural History. We’ll be waiting for you at the front entrance. Don’t attract attention to yourself. Don’t wear your uniform, don’t bring your shield.” 

“Alright, alright…” Cap sighed deeply, feeling defeated. “I’ll be there… Just don’t hurt Buck, okay?” 

“Yeah, alright,” Brock said. “But, come alone, Cap. If you tell anyone about this or if you’ve got anyone with you, I’ll know… Bucky Barnes is just one button press away from being The Winter Soldier again. You got it?” 

“Yeah…” Cap said sadly. “Yeah, I got it.” 

As the video conference call ended and the StarkPhone returned to the home screen, Captain America couldn’t help but utter a small, scared sob. 

“Oh, my god…” Steve whispered, taking a half a minute to panic before rising from the bed. 

Finally taking a deep breath, Captain America pulled himself together. He *had* to be strong for Bucky Barnes, for The Winter Soldier. For… the man he loved… with all of his heart.


	4. Look At The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's mind briefly shifts back to 1934. The Winter Soldier makes an escape attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for following the story so far! I am so looking forward to sharing more adventures with you! 
> 
> \--Bucky

HYDRA's Revenge  
Sequel to 'Falling In Love With Winter'  
Chapter 4: Look At The Stars  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

Bucky moaned softly as he swam back to consciousness. He absolutely hated the way his left shoulder felt. He never liked the feel of the flesh-metal joint to begin with and that area was always rather sensitive, but, now, that numb novocaine-like feeling, combined with the harsh aftereffects of being chloroformed into unconsciousness, made the soldier incredibly nauseous. 

Bucky Barnes was rather grateful that he hadn't eaten breakfast before his run that morning. 

As HYDRA agents buzzed around the room, doing god-knew-what, Bucky helplessly lay back in his chair, staring up at the industrial ceiling. He could distantly hear HYDRA Agent Brock Rumlow giving commands, but The Winter Soldier just couldn't discern what anyone was saying. 

Still out of it, Bucky's mind hazily fired and brought up an old memory. Bucky had been thinking of Steve again, just then, and started to wonder about the first time he ever had feelings for him. 

****Year: 1934, Brooklyn, NY****

James Buchanan Barnes smiled down at Steven Grant Rogers as the two high school juniors walked down the boardwalk, each teen holding a bag of popcorn. Bucky was already almost done with his snack and made a mad grab at Steve's popcorn. 

In return, Steve laughed out loud and exclaimed, "Hey! You had yours already! Not my fault you inhaled your popcorn, pally... Geez..." 

It was such a pleasant spring night in Brooklyn, New York. It was Friday and everyone was in a good mood, though, really, the boys couldn't help but think that all of the girls had gone completely crazy. The 'Spring Fling' dance was quickly approaching and it seemed like every girl had begun to harass guys for an invitation. 

Steve noticed that two girls from his and Bucky's class were approaching from the other end of the boardwalk. "Uh oh, pal..." Steve said with a sarcastic foreboding tone. "Here comes trouble. You better hide..."

"Oh, my god..." Bucky sighed, briefly rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure nearly every single girl has tried to get me to take them to the dance next week..." 

Steve punched Bucky's arm, but - as Steve was nowhere near a super soldier yet - the punch didn't make much of an impact. "Stop being dingy, Buck," Steve said, his voice lighthearted. "What are you waiting for? You got the dames lined up, begging for you." 

"Why do I gotta just dance with one gal anyway?" Bucky muttered under his breath. Okay, so he *was* a big flirt. 

"Hey, Bucky!" the two girls called out in unison, smiles on their pretty faces. 

Blushing, Bucky gave a friendly wave, "Hey, Veronica. Hey, Pearl." 

"Hey, handsome," Veronica - the bolder of the two girls - batted her eyelashes at Bucky. "You going to the hop next week?" 

"Mm..." Bucky stalled, glancing at Steve, who gave him a silent nod. "I dunno, doll. I might gotta wash my hair that night or somethin'." 

"Oh, Bucky!" Pearl laughed and slapped Bucky's shoulder good-naturedly. "Don't be a crumb!"

"I dunno..." Bucky started, his Brooklyn drawl quite noticeable. "I'm really a dead hoofer, but Steve here..." Bucky Barnes pulled on Steve's arm, presenting him like a prize in front of the two pretty girls. Bucky pulled even harder when Steve resisted against him. Poor Steve's popcorn went spilling everywhere. "Steve here is a pretty good dancer, though..." 

Steve shot Bucky an incredulous look over his shoulder. The smiles from the girls' faces began to fade. 

"Oh, I don't know..." Veronica started, then feigned a distraction. "Look, Pearl, they're selling saltwater taffy! Oh, and it's fresh! Let's go!" 

Highly agreeable, Pearl nodded and the girls suddenly scurried off, disappointed that neither of them were able to secure a date with Bucky Barnes. 

"Sorry, pal," Bucky said seriously, looking down into Steve's pretty blue eyes, as Steve turned around to face him again. He shrugged. "I tried..."

Bucky's heart kind of melted right then, seeing the genuine smile on Steve's handsome face. Later, Bucky would always hold onto that memory; it was the first time he had ever had romantic feelings for his best friend.

Steve Rogers said something at that moment in response, but Bucky... couldn't hear him...

****Present Time, HYDRA Bunker****

"What did he say? What did Steve say...?" Bucky whispered into the air. Blinking in the harsh artificial light a few times, the soldier desperately tried... and tried again... to recall what Steve had said, so long ago, at that moment.

Those two short bursts of electricity had already begun to eat away at Sergeant Barnes' memories.

Bucky began to sing, then, as tears rolled down his pretty face. Still feeling sick, he could only whisper at first. "Look at the stars/Look how they shine for you. And everything you do/Yeah, they were all yellow." 

It took all of The Winter Soldier's concentration to remember every word to Coldplay's musical hit, 'Yellow', but it was worth it. Singing was always worth it. 

Just a little louder... "I came alone/I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do/And it was called 'Yellow'." 

"So then I took my turn/Oh what a thing to have done/And it was all yellow..." Bucky gradually and purposefully increased the volume and depth of his voice. In his mind's eye, he could picture the way Steve Rogers looked back in 1934, walking along that boardwalk. The sea breeze tousling his hair, the way he smiled when Bucky was trying to be funny but couldn't quite pull off the punch line. 

Arching his back slightly as he lay strapped to that chair, Bucky Barnes threw his head back and sang gorgeously at a full volume, "Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones/Turn into something beautiful/D'you know, you know I love you so... You know I love you so..." 

"What the hell?!" Agent Rumlow exclaimed halfway through the loudest stanza. He turned and stared at Bucky, really honestly not believing that The Winter Soldier was ... singing... 

Rumlow approached The Winter Soldier as he lay confined to the chair. "Are you going out of your mind?!" he asked the soldier, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Without interruption, Bucky continued, "I swam across/I jumped across for you/Oh what a thing to do/'Cause you were all yellow..." 

"Shut up!!" Brock exclaimed suddenly, kicking Sergeant Barnes' left running shoe with his heavy boot. "That's enough!" 

Bucky sang his heart out. "I drew a line/I drew a line for y-...." 

"Shut up, Sergeant Winter!!" Rumlow shouted, striking the super soldier across the face. 

"...Oh what a thing to do..." Bucky sang after a brief moment of pain. 

Losing it altogether, Brock ripped off The Winter Soldier's arm restraints and yanked Bucky to his feet. In the blink of an eye, Bucky grabbed the back of Brock's neck with his normal hand and pulled him down, executing a simultaneous knee to the HYDRA agent's face. Agent Rumlow cried out in pain and stumbled back a few steps, his vision suddenly blinded by painful tears. 

In the ensuing chaos, Sergeant Barnes did take a moment to try to take off the severe electromagnet paralyzing his metal arm, but was still unsuccessful. A flurry of HYDRA agents all began to storm at the soldier. The Winter Soldier's KGB assassin training kicked into full gear and an all-out brawl began. Even though his metal arm was disabled, Bucky still managed to take out one agent after another, thus proving - beyond a shadow of a doubt - that he really was a super soldier after all. 

Bucky Barnes had been singing to Steve Rogers just then, but he did really plan on irritating Brock to the point where he would release him and, hence, have a decent chance at escaping. 

Sweating and breathing hard from the immense fight, Bucky made a mad dash for what looked to be an exit door. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Brock cried out, grabbing the back of Bucky's black tank top and yanking him back. With other agents' help, Rumlow managed to put The Winter Soldier in a choke hold. Bucky kicked and shouted and fought back with every ounce of his being, but the HYDRA agents still managed to throw him into a small chamber. 

Bucky's very, very familiar cryogenic chamber was the same as it always had been, but, now, it somehow seemed smaller to the soldier. As the door closed and locked into place, emitting a hissing sound as the pressure stabilized, Bucky's eyes widened in horror, realizing he was stuck in that cramped, horrifically cold chamber. 

Brock Rumlow and Bucky Barnes met eyes through the cryogenic chamber's window. After a painfully long moment, Brock smirked wickedly - feeling irritated yet triumphant at the same time - as he walked away, leaving Bucky locked in the chamber, alone with his thoughts. 

As Bucky stood in that cold chamber, knowing that the cryogenic freeze countdown hadn't yet started, his head fell forward and his long hair eclipsed his face. The Winter Soldier held his numb shoulder with his normal hand. Trembling already, Bucky said, "I should have worn that light jacket you recommended, JARVIS. I should have listened." Of course Bucky knew that JARVIS couldn't hear him, but Bucky had always used sarcasm to mask fear. 

As the cold began to burn his nostrils and lungs, Bucky uttered the faintest of sobs. He was never a religious man, but he did soundlessly begin to pray and hope...


	5. Iron Man Saves The Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap makes it to the museum with 5 minutes to spare. Brock Rumlow attempts to make a deal with Steve, but things go horribly awry...

Sequel to 'Falling In Love With Winter'  
'HYDRA's Revenge'  
Chapter 5: Iron Man Saves The Day?  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

Captain America had complied with all of Brock Rumlow's requests. He had made it to the American Museum of Natural History in 25 minutes, hadn't worn his uniform, and made sure not to bring his famous shield. 

As Cap impatiently waited for a HYDRA agent to show up, he stared blankly at a digital advertisement which boasted one of the museum's current exhibits: 'Pterosaurs: Flight in the Age of Dinosaurs'. Steve Rogers briefly held the back of his hand against his mouth as tears threatened to form in his eyes. Of all things to think about at that moment... Steve was upset because Bucky had, at times, teased him and called him a 'dinosaur'. 

Bucky Barnes had lived some of the past 70 years and had pretty much gotten used to advances in technology, but Steve Rogers - having slept in the Atlantic Ocean the entire time - was still trying to get used to all the confoundedly strange things in the modern world. Hence the reason why Bucky would call Steve a 'dinosaur', especially when Steve attempted to use the Internet. 

The young woman who had beat up Bucky Barnes in the alleyway approached Captain America, gave him a knowing nod, and - assured that Cap was following her - she began to weave through the crowd of museum patrons to a fire exit. Strangely, the fire exit's alarm didn't sound when the HYDRA agent pressed against it, leading Steve into a secret underground bunker. 

At first, Steve honestly wanted to ask one question after another, earnestly wondering about how Bucky Barnes was doing - if he was alright, if he recovered from his seizure, maybe even if he was frightened - but, ultimately, Steve held his silence. It was probably safer, anyway, not to display his emotions. As the leader of The Avengers, Captain America was always known for keeping his cool in battle and in stressful situations, but HYDRA had hit him where it hurt. HYDRA had his beloved boyfriend in captivity. 

Finally reaching the main room of the bunker, Captain America briefly assessed his surroundings and noted the large screen that he guessed he had been displayed on earlier that morning through the camera lens of his StarkPhone. 

Brock Rumlow interrupted Cap's surroundings assessment. "Welcome to HYDRA, Cap. We've missed you. It's been, what, six months or so?" 

Steve briefly remembered how HYDRA had captured him after Bucky blew up his apartment with a bomb. HYDRA scientists had *almost* successfully secured Captain America's blood and had set up experimentation devices in an attempt to create their very own super soldiers, but The Winter Soldier had saved Captain America at the last possible second. 

Captain Rogers wasn't interested in any playful banter with Agent Rumlow. Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "Where is he? Where is The Winter Soldier?" 

Brock clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Patience, Cap. Patience. We've got some negotiations to get through." 

Steve's voice was a low growl now. "Is he alright? Sergeant Barnes had a seizure... You have to take care of him..." 

Brock briefly rolled his eyes. "He's awake. Secure. He's fine. Now, listen..." Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest. "Director Pierce is willing to let Sergeant Winter go if you agree to comply with those experiments we never got to finish." 

Steve broke his gaze with Brock and began to look around again. "I want to see him." There was absolutely no reason to trust HYDRA or to remotely believe that Brock was telling the truth. 

Narrowing his eyes, Brock stated frustratingly, "Can it, Cap! I told you that the sergeant is fine! Now, look, if you're not interested in helping HYDRA..." 

"You've already got me, here in your bunker!" Steve interrupted, raising his voice. "Do what you gotta do - I don't care! But, show me Bucky! Show me that he's alright!"

Before Brock could respond, everyone in the vast room was suddenly surprised by a loud 'whoosh' sound, followed by the clang of metal tables being overturned as a few HYDRA agents were harshly thrown back. 

His mouth gaping open in shock, Captain America stared at Iron Man, who was fully in one of his newest gold alloy suits. 

Tony Stark held up one hand, aiming his powerful repulsor at Brock Rumlow. "You heard the man," Tony said through his mask. "Show him that he's alright.... Wait..." Iron Man lifted his metal mask and said sarcastically to Cap, "Who are we talking about?" 

Chaos erupted. Sparks flew. The entire HYDRA compound was thrusted into emergency mode. HYDRA agents dashed everywhere. HYDRA had a plan for *everything*, including what to do if an intruder came in. Each agent had his or her own procedure and they began to follow it flawlessly. 

Captain America was quite accustomed to chaos. Shooting Tony an irritated look, he cried out, "Seriously, Stark??! Seriously??" 

His metal suit giving a half-shrug, Tony responded, "*You're* the one still wearing your tracking device, Americano. JARVIS told me you were all super stressed out and upset and you had to run off all of a sudden... What did you expect?" 

Dodging a random agent's punch, Cap ordered Tony, "Hold them off! I gotta find The Winter Soldier!" Sure, Steve was absolutely angry and justifiably upset that Tony had followed him, but there was no time to panic. He *had* to get Bucky out of there. 

As Iron Man battled Brock Rumlow and one HYDRA agent after another, Steve took off running and furiously searched the entire area. 

"Buck!" Steve cried out desperately after punching out an agent. "Bucky!!" 

A knock against glass from the southwest corner of the room caught Steve's attention. Cap ran at full speed and finally found the cryogenic chamber holding Bucky Barnes. Steve recognized the chamber from a picture in a paper file Nick Fury had showed him. Steve instantly figured out that Bucky was in severe danger. 

Steve immediately pulled on the metal handle to the chamber, trying to open it, but it was impossible, even with the super soldier's incredible strength. As Steve turned towards the control panel, he gasped in surprise, seeing Brock Rumlow at the controls. 

"Thanks to your Avenger friend, Tony," Brock said darkly, "our deal is off." Rumlow didn't hesitate to rapidly punch in a code and begin the countdown sequence for the cryogenic freeze. 

"NO!!!" Steve cried out vehemently. "No, you can't!!" 

Agent Rumlow took off, then, and Steve stared at the control panel, but had absolutely no clue what switch to flip or lever to pull. It was so, so complicated. For technology that was 70 years old, it was so terribly and horrifically complicated... 

"Steve!!" Bucky's voice was muffled by the thick metal of the cryogenic chamber, but he could still be heard. 

Dashing back to the chamber to meet eyes with Bucky through the window, Steve cried out in return, "Bucky!! Buck, it's gonna be okay! Hold on, pal. Hold on, alright? I'll get you out of here..." 

Bucky pressed his normal hand against the glass. The temperature inside the chamber was dropping absolutely fast. "Steve... It's... it's so cold..." 

"Hold on, Buck!" Steve repeated himself, touching his hand against the glass as well, wishing with all of his heart that he could actually hold Bucky's hand. 

Realizing his body was rapidly shutting down, Bucky resolved himself to his fate. "Steve..." he said softly, his eyes glazing over and becoming starry, "Steve, I love you. I love you so much... I don't say it often enough, but I love you..." 

"Stark!!" Cap screamed over his shoulder. "Stark, stop this thing!" Turning his attention back to Bucky, Steve did everything he could to assure his boyfriend, "It's alright, Buck. We're gonna get you out of here. You're okay... You're alright." 

Iron Man stormed over to the chamber's controls and, with JARVIS' help, he began to assess how to reverse the freezing effect. After a few moments, Tony said solemnly, "Cap... I can't reverse this..." 

Visibly trembling, Bucky's voice also shook. "You remember that stupid 'Spring Fling' dance, S-Steve? B-Back when we were juniors in h-high s-s-school?" 

Tears welling up in his blue eyes, Steve sobbed, "Yes, Buck... Yes... I remember." 

"I-I didn't ask any of the girls out, remember? Even when they were, were throwing t-themselves at m-m-me...." Bucky continued. 

Nodding, Steve said sadly, "Yeah, I know, pal, I know... Hold on, okay?" 

Bucky could barely keep his eyes open. "I-I didn't ask them out, b-b-because I wanted to g-go to the d-d-dance with you, p-p-pal..." 

"Oh, Buck..." Steve sighed, his heart shattering. "Oh, Bucky..." 

Bucky Barnes' body shut down, then, as he was cryogenically frozen. He gave one last visible, fogged breath right after his eyes closed. 

"Oh, my god!!" Steve cried out, slamming his fist against the glass. "No, Bucky! No! No! Wake up, sweetheart! Wake up!" 

JARVIS was instructing Tony Stark on exactly how to open the cryogenic chamber. Tony and JARVIS were not able to stop the freezing process, but they at least figured out how to open the metal chamber just then. 

As the door opened with a 'hiss', Captain America immediately grabbed The Winter Soldier's lifeless body and, hefting Bucky's body onto his shoulder, Cap and Iron Man escaped the HYDRA compound. 

There was absolutely no time to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bucky Barnes remember Steve Rogers?! Stay tuned for more adventure! Same Bucky Time, Same Bucky Channel!


	6. Buck, Do You Want To...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes has no memory. He doesn't know who Steve is and even has no recollection of being The Winter Soldier. Steve does everything he can to bring Bucky back.

‘HYDRA’s Revenge’  
Sequel to ‘Falling In Love With Winter’  
Chapter 6: Buck, Do You Want To…?  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

Steve Rogers’ body was incredibly stiff as he rigidly stood with his hands pressed against his hips, studying Bucky Barnes, who helplessly lay on a gurney on the twelfth floor of the Avengers tower. It had taken hours to bring The Winter Soldier’s temperature back to normal. Stark’s scientists had never brought anyone out of a cryogenic frozen state before, but they at least understood that the process needed to be slow – otherwise, they could have killed the soldier or permanently damaged his brain past the point of no return. 

The last time The Winter Soldier had been rehabilitated, Captain America was not allowed to be anywhere near the soldier. This time, however, Director Fury encouraged Cap to be there when Winter woke up in hopes that Bucky would make a speedy recovery. They could try, at least. That’s all anyone could do. 

“How is he?” Tony Stark asked softly from the doorway. 

His teeth clenching, Steve stormed towards Tony and purposefully pushed him into the hallway. Gripping Tony’s rock n’ roll t-shirt with both hands, Steve growled almost inaudibly, “This is your fault…” 

Tony didn’t fight back. He allowed Steve to push him, letting Cap get it all out. Stark didn’t say a word in return. Whether or not Iron Man was really responsible for HYDRA freezing Bucky Barnes wasn’t really the issue. There was a possibility that Cap and Winter wouldn’t have escaped the HYDRA compound in the first place without Iron Man’s help… Nobody would ever really know. 

Anger fiercely welling up in his chest, Cap began to shout at Tony, slamming him back against the wall, very nearly cracking the plaster, “You did this!! Bucky… almost died.. . he might not remember anything and…” Steve’s voice trailed off. Controlling himself again, Steve released Tony’s shirt and mumbled, “Just leave…” before returning to the recovery room. 

Of course Tony Stark felt bad. Maybe he had made the wrong decision, following Captain America to the museum. Sighing, Tony turned and silently walked down the hall. 

When Steve returned to the room, Bucky had sat up and was violently retching as he coughed up the chemicals HYDRA used to cryogenically freeze his body. 

Thinking fast, Steve pressed a button on the wall to alert the nurse and doctor on staff of an emergency before taking two large steps to approach Bucky’s bed. 

“Alright, pal…” Steve said shakily, holding back Bucky’s long hair for him. “Keep coughing. That’s a good thing. Get it all out.” 

His eyes wide in fear, The Winter Soldier harshly pushed Captain America’s chest with his metal hand. After coughing up another storm, he managed to exclaim weakly, “What’s going on?! Who… who are you? Where am I?!” 

Winter’s metal arm no longer had the electromagnet on it. A Stark Industries scientist had successfully removed it. That technological arm was incredibly powerful; Cap had stumbled back after being pushed. 

“Oh, no…” Steve whispered, profoundly sorrowful, as he realized that Bucky had lost his memory from the freezing process. 

Captain America had to hold The Winter Soldier down as a nurse and two technicians came in to take care of Bucky. Winter had to be sedated, then, but didn’t go down without a fight. Steve fought back tears as his boyfriend cursed profusely and screamed again and again. 

It took the Stark Research Department’s psychiatrists days to figure out that Bucky Barnes was completely void of any memory. Bucky didn’t even know who Sergeant Winter was, but he could strangely still speak and write 6 different languages. Oddly, Bucky’s foreign language skill set was the only KGB training his brain held onto. 

Bucky Barnes had absolutely no recollection of Steve Rogers. 

A full week after HYDRA had frozen Sergeant Barnes, Steve was finally able to visit with Bucky again. The scientists encouraged Captain America to try to help Bucky regain his memories, to try to break his amnesia. 

It was extremely uncharacteristic of him, but Steve had spent a couple of days in a deep depression. However, once he heard that Bucky was at least physically healthy enough to have a visitor again, Cap shifted gears and became rather determined to bring Bucky’s memories back. Steve reasoned that the memories were in Bucky’s brain, somewhere. He just had to find the right connection. 

On Tuesday, Steve gently sat Bucky down at a table. Steve had placed a purposefully disassembled Russian Dragonov sniper rifle on the table that morning. It wasn’t the exact same Dragonov that The Winter Soldier had brought to Steve’s apartment six months ago, but it was the same model and year. 

Cap was taking a gamble on this endeavor; was it possible for Bucky to instantly transition back to The Winter Soldier if given the opportunity to assemble a sniper rifle? 

Steve was nervous, but he did everything humanly possible to sound encouraging and upbeat. “Hey, Bu-… Hey, pal, do you know how to put this rifle together?” 

Looking down at his lap, Bucky wiggled his metal fingers, still trying to get used to that very odd metal prosthetic arm. The joints whirred and whined softly. 

Captain Rogers had had a decent amount of weapons training in the Army, back in World War II, but he honestly didn’t know anything about sniper rifles. He began to fuss with a few of the Dragonov parts, but he ultimately didn’t know what he was doing. 

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Cap worked on a spring. “So… it looks as if this goes to…” 

Bucky soundlessly rose from his seat and wandered off. He didn’t know how to put together the sniper rifle and, really, he wasn’t interested. 

Steve sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping. Tomorrow was another day. 

Wednesday was a bright, sunny September day. Purposefully smiling broadly, Steve lightly stepped into Bucky’s room, holding a photo album. 

“Good morning, pal,” Steve said brightly. “Did you get some sleep?” 

Void of emotion, Bucky only glanced at Steve and said nothing in return. He held his normal arm with his metal hand and pressed his forehead against the wall as he stood in the corner of the room. 

Undeterred, Steve took a seat at the nearby table and opened the very old photo album. “You know,” Cap started, keeping his voice tender, “you *did* kind of blow up my apartment. So…” Steve did lightly laugh out loud, “So, some of my pictures got destroyed, but I picked this album up from Rebekah’s daughter’s house.” 

Steve paused, then looked over his shoulder at Bucky, asking, “Do you remember Rebekah? She was your little sister… She died… But, she had a really good, long life. So I hear.” 

Getting only a cold, icy silence in return, Steve turned his gaze back to the photo album. “Oh, my god, Buck, look…” Steve started, pressing his fingertips against a photograph. “Here’s a picture of our fourth grade class.” Cap threw his head back and laughed before adding, “You see that? I’ve got a black eye. I think Walter wasn’t very happy with me that week… My Mom and your Mom had a conniption, but you beat the tar out of Walter and made him cry ‘uncle’. It was great…” 

Captain America was aware that The Winter Soldier had shifted his body slightly to look at the album, so he continued talking, “And, yep, here’s a picture of you in your brand-new Army uniform, right before you got shipped out… Man, I was so jealous of you…” 

Wednesday’s session ended the exact same way as Tuesday’s. The Winter Soldier’s footsteps were deathly silent as he walked out of the room; he didn’t say a word. Cap watched him go before he took his time looking through the rest of the photo album. 

On Thursday, Steve asked JARVIS what Bucky’s normal running route had been right before Bucky had been kidnapped by HYDRA. Securing the information, Steve approached Bucky again with a big smile on his handsome face. 

Handing Bucky his usual running shoes, Steve said sweetly, “Here you go, pal. You don’t remember right now, but you love to run. And, you know, you’re actually really good at it. You’re much better than me. What do you say we get the heck out of this tower for a little while and go for a run? You can show off…” 

Steve honestly thought that Bucky would turn him down and was pleasantly surprised when the soldier did, in fact, pull on his running shoes. 

“You might want a light jacket,” Steve said, also handing Bucky a black jacket. “It’s kind of cold out today.” 

His eyebrows furrowed, Bucky slowly pulled on his jacket. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but promptly shut up. He hadn’t said a word since he had asked Steve who he was when he woke up from the most recent cryogenic freeze. 

Bucky’s almost-attempt at speaking didn’t go unnoticed, but Steve didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend. “Come on, Buck…” Steve encouraged Bucky, leading him out of the Avengers tower. 

Carl – the newspaper stand attendant – waved at Bucky Barnes. “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes!” Carl called out from his usual seat on a folding chair. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Sarge! Everything going alright?” 

Bucky couldn’t remember Carl and became rather nervous at being called Sergeant Barnes. Rapidly noting Bucky’s uneasiness, Steve waved at Carl and called back, “Good morning, sir! You know how it is, being an Avenger. Always gotta save the world, you know?” 

“You’re so right, Cap!” Carl said with a friendly smile, recognizing Captain America. “I’m always reading about you guys’ adventures! You be safe.” 

Steve checked the running route on his StarkPhone and directed Bucky towards Central Park. Thankfully, Bucky’s body was still slightly weakened and the super soldier wasn’t quite as fast as he usually was. 

“Oooh, The Winter Soldier!” Pearl cried out. All of the Tai Chi group ladies – all twelve elderly ladies – surrounded Steve and Bucky. 

“Good morning, Soldier!” the ladies exclaimed happily. They had definitely missed seeing the handsome Avenger running through Central Park. 

Bucky held his own shoulder with his metal hand and really appeared as if he was about to cry, right then and there.

Throwing caution to the wind, Steve warmly wrapped his arms around his amnesiac boyfriend and mumbled directly into his right ear, “You’re alright, Buck… You’re okay…”

“Oh, Sarge…” another elderly lady said very gently, just barely touching Winter’s metal hand. “We’re here for you, honey…” The Tai Chi group ladies were collectively sad, then. Of course they were curious as to why The Winter Soldier was so upset, but they didn’t press the issue. They didn’t ask questions, they only wanted to surround Bucky Barnes with love. 

As Bucky began to lightly sob, Steve pulled his boyfriend’s long hair out of a ponytail. As Steve played with Bucky’s hair, he continued to softly speak to him, “Maybe you don’t remember anything right now, Buck, but you’re an amazing soldier, an amazing man. There are so many people who love you, you know? The world is a much brighter place with you in it.” 

Pearl piped in sweetly, “You know, Captain America, The Winter Soldier is always listening to music. Maybe you should play a song for him?” 

Blinking dumbly, Steve turned his head to look down at Pearl. “What…?” 

“Oh, you know youth these days…” Pearl continued, shaking her head in mock disapproval, though it was really odd to call Bucky a ‘youth’ given that his physical body was almost 100 years old. “Always listening to their smart phones, with that music all loud…” The other Tai Chi ladies nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Oh, my god…” Steve whispered before pulling out his StarkPhone again. Really not a pro at using technology, Steve said to the phone, “JARVIS? Are you there?” 

The elderly ladies giggled up a storm at the politeness of JARVIS’ voice. “Yes, Captain Rogers, at your service, sir.” 

“JARVIS, could you please play Bing Crosby’s song, ‘Only Forever’?” Steve asked, a slight tremble to his voice. 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS responded before playing the 1940’s hit song. 

Bing Crosby’s distinctive voice crooned over the StarkPhone’s speaker, “Do I want to be with you/As the years come and go? Only forever/If you care to know…”

Steve did his absolute best to sing along with Bing Crosby, but it was hard given that there was a lump in his throat. “Would I grant all of your wishes/And be proud of the task? Only forever/If someone should ask…” Steve sang as he continued to lovingly hold Bucky close. 

Bucky’s voice cracked at first, but he began to sing as well, “How long would it take me/To be near if you beckoned? Offhand I would figure/Less than a second…” 

His eyes wide, Steve slowly pulled back and gazed down into Bucky’s dark blue eyes. 

“Bucky…?” Steve asked apprehensively, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Steve…” Bucky breathed, blinking. 

The resulting tender kiss between Captain America and The Winter Soldier was timeless. 

As the two super soldiers affectionately kissed, their eyes closed, the elderly Tai Chi ladies gave an enthusiastic and collective, “Awwww!!!”

Reluctantly pulling back, Steve lightly licked his lips and stammered, “Buck, do you want to…” 

Staring up into Steve’s eyes, Bucky whispered, “Do I want to what…?” 

Swallowing hard, Cap furiously worked hard to ask an extremely important question. 

Each of the Tai Chi ladies held their breath in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the upcoming final chapter! What will Steve ask Bucky??? Stay tuned!


	7. Let's Do This, Cap! (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally... FINALLY... popped the big question. The ceremony, however, doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an EPIC conclusion to our adventure!

HYDRA’s Revenge  
Sequel to “Falling In Love With Winter”  
Chapter 7: Let’s Do This, Cap! (FINAL CHAPTER)  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal 

 

“Buck, do you want to…” 

“Do I want to what…?” Bucky whispered, his eyes shifting side-to-side slightly as he stared up into Steve’s eyes. 

This was it. Steve Rogers decided, right then and there, that he was no longer going to wait. He almost lost Bucky… *again*. He *did* lose Bucky, once, when Sergeant Barnes fell from the train back in World War II. There was no sense in wasting any more time. 

Steve cleared his throat, then bravely asked, “Buck, do you want to get married?” Pausing, Steve felt compelled to emphasize, though it really wasn’t necessary, “…to me?” 

Every single Tai Chi group lady dramatically shifted their stares between Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Hopefully, an ambulance didn’t have to be called, given that every lady was over 60 years old and everyone was collectively holding her breath. 

“Huh,” Bucky audibly sighed, his shoulders dropping. “I… I thought you’d never ask…” he said distantly. 

Blinking stupidly, Steve asked dumbly, “Is, uh, is that a ‘yes’?” 

“No.” 

Steve’s mouth fell open in shock. 

There was that characteristic mischievous Bucky Barnes smirk. “Of course it’s a ‘yes’, you punk!!” Bucky exclaimed, pulling Steve down by his shirt with both hands for a kiss. 

It was nearly impossible to kiss given that the two soldiers were smiling so much as every Tai Chi group lady squealed happily. 

****One Week And Two Days Later****

Really, Steve and Bucky had planned on just going to the New York City Clerk’s Office, but – the very moment that Steve accidentally let it slip – Tony Stark vehemently demanded that there be a wedding. Stark wanted the ceremony to be elaborate with celebrities and champagne at some exclusive resort, but Steve insisted that it be simple, and fast. However, Steve *did* agree that Tony could officiate. Stark pulled a few strings and got his ministerial license rather rapidly. 

The ceremony was held at the boardwalk Steve and Bucky had visited when they were teenagers. The same boardwalk that Pearl and Veronica had tried to secure a dancing date with Bucky. The same boardwalk where Bucky first had romantic feelings for Steve. 

Only, now, the boardwalk was abandoned and tattered. The beach wasn’t all *that* clean anymore. And, currently, given that it was September, the hurricane season was in full swing. The clouds looked exceedingly ominous and the wind was severely picking up as one o’ clock approached that Saturday afternoon. A cold, light rain had already begun. 

Seeing the worry in Bucky’s eyes, Steve held his boyfriend’s metal hand, quietly reassuring him, as the two grooms waited for the ceremony to begin. A table had been set up to the side of the boardwalk. A small wedding cake had been specially made for Steve and Bucky. Half of the wedding cake looked just like Captain America’s shield, complete with red, white, and blue fondant while the other half of the cake had half of The Winter Soldier’s red star, with a grey fondant background. 

Steve used his free hand to quietly adjust Bucky’s many medals. Steve and Bucky were wearing their dress Army uniforms – the exact same dress uniforms the Army wore back in World War II – which had been sewn and tailored just for them. Bucky’s hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. 

“Hey…” Steve said tenderly to his best friend. “Don’t be nervous, Buck.” 

Bucky tucked his chin down against his chest, hiding his face under his formal Army cap. 

Grinning, Steve bent his knees and peered up at Bucky. “You’re so cute, pal, you know that?” Steve’s Brooklyn accent manifested itself at full force at that moment. “It’ll be over before you know it. So, yeah, a few people are gonna be lookin’ at you. That’s okay.” 

“Mm,” Bucky muttered, blushing. 

“Lookit you!” Steve laughed sweetly. “The Winter Soldier. You’ve taken down dozens of dignitaries and royals and spies… and…” Steve was whispering now, “Even a president…” Steve spoke up again, “And, now you’re nervous that there are a few people who want to see you get married to the most handsome superhero of all time?” 

“Second most handsome superhero of all time,” Bucky muttered under his breath. 

“Oh?” Steve laughed again, standing straight once more as he brushed a tiny speck of dust off of Bucky’s shoulder. “You think *you’re* more handsome than me, hmm?” 

“I don’t ‘think’, I *know*…” Bucky finally smiled. 

Tony Stark, dressed in one of his most expensive and finest suits, interrupted the sappiness, “Alright, ‘Stucky’, let’s shake a leg.” 

There really weren’t that many guests at the wedding. Of course The Avengers were there (even Thor, which was a miracle) and the Tai Chi group ladies and Carl and even a few people from Steve’s usual coffee shop across the street from the Avengers Tower. 

Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, “I wish our Moms were here…” 

“I know, pal,” Steve said gently, giving Bucky’s hand a reassuring squeeze as the two soldiers stood in front of ‘Reverend’ Tony Stark. 

“Dearly beloved,” Tony began awkwardly, holding up his StarkPhone, reading his notes. “We are gathered here today for the marriage between Captain America and The Winter Soldier…” 

Just then, a huge thunderclap startled everyone as the wind picked up dramatically. 

Everyone looked at Thor. 

“That was not me,” Thor declared, holding his hands up defensively. 

A torrential downpour began, ruining the cake and drenching everyone. It definitely was hurricane season. 

With Tony Stark’s leadership, everyone sought sudden shelter in the McDonald’s restaurant close to the boardwalk. Steve and Bucky suddenly had new wedding guests. The patrons in the McDonald’s abandoned their Big Macs and fries, their mouths collectively hanging open as they watched all of The Avengers and the guests pour into the restaurant. 

As the storm raged outside, the guests tried to get dry with a few napkins, but everyone was still in a great mood. 

“Alright, then!” Tony called out, somewhat politely calling everyone’s attention. The Avengers, the wedding guests, the restaurant patrons, and the McDonald’s crew members all fell quiet, and, entranced, everyone continued to stare. 

Iron Man and Captain America and The Winter Soldier stood in the center of the McDonald’s restaurant. 

“Okay, so, as I was saying…” Tony began, to which the crowd laughed politely. “Today we are celebrating the marriage between two of my best friends, Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” 

As Tony was ‘B.S.’ing his way through a speech that was rather circular in nature – something to the effect of true love and the notion that even death didn’t separate Steve and Bucky - Captain America’s world seemed to just become… silent… Only in Steve’s mind, Tony’s voice faded away, the sound of the storm outside also subsided, and it just seemed like Steve’s visual surroundings dimmed. 

At that blissful moment, Steve could only ‘see’ his beloved boyfriend. Bucky occasionally glanced at Steve, in return, giving a soft, sweet smile every now and then. Steve and Bucky had taken off their formal Army caps as they had dashed into the restaurant. It was the right thing to do – Army soldiers removed their caps indoors. 

Steve studied Bucky the way he studied his subjects for his artwork, for his detailed pencil drawings. Cap noticed everything: the way Bucky’s ponytail had started to come undone, the way the rain had drenched Bucky’s thick brown hair, the rain droplets on Bucky’s long eyelashes, how Bucky was trembling so slightly from the cold rain and from being so nervous… 

It definitely wasn’t time to kiss the groom yet, but Captain Rogers slowly brought his hand up to Sergeant Barnes’ handsome face. Staring down into Winter’s dark blue eyes, Cap gently and slightly tilted his boyfriend’s head back. As Tony continued his speech, Steve leaned forward and kissed his best friend for a pleasant eternity. The soldiers closed their eyes as they affectionately kissed each other with all of their hearts. Steve continued to run the fingertips of one hand along Bucky’s jaw line. 

Finally, Stark stopped talking, stunned that Steve and Bucky were already kissing. After rolling his eyes in mock disgust, Tony cleared his throat several times, trying to get the grooms to stop, to focus again, but, giving up and throwing his hands into the air, Tony exclaimed joyously, “Ladies and gentleman: Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes – they’re married now!” 

That was definitely the shortest wedding ceremony ever. 

After the two husbands had finished their gorgeous kiss with a few more whisper-soft conclusion kisses, Bucky placed one hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled his husband down to say into Steve’s ear, “’Til the end of the line, pal.” His heart fit to burst, Steve smiled and kissed his husband’s cheek. 

Even before the wedding guests had stopped enthusiastically clapping, a terrible crash happened just then. A deafening explosion, the shattering of glass… Chaos ensued. 

“Sorry to ruin your big day, Captain America,” Baron von Strucker stated sarcastically as he held up his metal gauntlet. The villain had crashed the party and had shattered multiple restaurant windows. “But, unfortunately, I have a score to settle with you. It just couldn’t wait.” The Baron adjusted his monocle with his other hand. 

Really, Captain America even brought his shield to his own wedding. Grabbing his famous shield, Cap turned to his new husband, The Winter Soldier, and said, “You ready, soldier? Suit up! We’ve got work to do!” 

The Winter Soldier reached under his formal Army uniform jacket and whipped out two loaded .45 handguns, one in each hand. 

“Let’s do this, Cap!” Sergeant Winter growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you *so* much for reading the entire story! It has been an absolute pleasure writing this adventure for Archive of Our Own! Kudos and comments are so, so appreciated! Please 'feed' the author by clicking that little "Kudos" button! ;) 
> 
> Til the end of the line, pal. 
> 
> \--Bucky


End file.
